SHOCK!
by ConsevativePrincess
Summary: READ THIS! BSC fanfic about Stacey
1. Headache

Disclaimer: I don't own the BSC  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic so pls. review. I'd love to hear what you think about my story. If you find any grammatical errors or words that I have misspelled pls. say so. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Stacey shifted through a sheaf of papers. She punched several equations into her scientific calculator, when suddenly a wave of dizziness took over her. She rested her head in her arms.  
  
"Hey Stacey! Are you OK?" a concerned Katherine inquired. "I'm fine Katherine, bBeing the head accountant hear has just been taking its' toll on my health. Thanks for the concern though.  
  
'Stace, I really think something's wrong with you. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'm sure that handsome husband of yours would be perfectly willing to nurse you back to perfect health. Don't worry, I'll take over for today." Katherine rambled on  
  
"Sure, Katherine, I'm quite tired." Stacey picked her stylishly ripped leather purse up and left the office.  
  
College and marriage hadn't managed to dampen Stacey's sense of style. Even in her state, with her long blond hair flying into her big, bright blue eyes, and her head pounding, she attracted quite a few stares. That never failed to annoy her husband of 2 years.  
  
As she took the cab to their home, a smile started to form on her lips. She taught of Sam Thomas, her husband and her friend Kristy's brother. He'd be delighted to see her. He was always asking her to rest more often. But she had somehow inherited her father's being a workaholic.  
  
The cab quickly reached its' destination. Stacey counted enough change for her fair extremely fast, a skill she had mastered during her years as the BSC treasurer.  
  
She entered the house she shared with Sam. Sam was sprawled on the sofa. His work as an alternate basketball player for the minor leagues was seasonal. She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi darling" He greeted her "What are you doing home so early?" He scooted over to make room for her. She sat down and leaned against him, her eyes closed.  
  
After a few moments, he asked her "Stacey is something wrong? Did you remember to give yourself you insulin shots?" Stacey looked up at him and smiled. "Sam I'm fine. I'm just tired. If you don't mind, I'll take a quick nap."  
  
He touched her cheek. "Go ahead; I'll wake you up in a few hours." "Thanks Sam" she kissed him again. Then she walked upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Minutes later, a loud, feminine scream pierced the air. Sam bolted up the stairs to their bedroom, his heart pounding. He pushed the door open. Stacey was unconscious, her face frighteningly ashen. Her upper body was on the bed while, the lower portion was hanging over the floor. Sam yanked the phone of its cradle and called 911.  
  
"My wife collapsed, pls. send an ambulance now!" Sam yelled into the receiver. The operator assured him that an ambulance was on its' way. Sam thanked God that he insisted on learning how to measure her blood sugar, in case of an emergency. He promptly took it. The three minutes took an eternity. When the time was up, he realized that her blood sugar was way over her limit. Stacey had gone into insulin shock. 


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: The BSC isn't mine!  
  
A/N Do review, both criticism and compliments are welcomed and awaited.  
  
"Uh." a soft sound came from Stacey "Sam.." Stacey stirred in her bed. She had regained consciousness. The doctor promptly checked her over and made sure she was fine. All Sam could do was stare and sob in utmost relief.  
  
He was glad that Stacey's parents, who were on their way to the hospital, didn't have to see their only child unconscious. But most of all, he was just plain thankful that his wife was fine.  
  
"Mr. Thomas your wife is fine, for the time being" the doctor informed Sam "Her diabetes is more severe now because of the amount of stress she has been under. Her diet has to be revised." "Fine, fine" Sam replied "but for the moment, could I have a bit of privacy with my wife." "Sure, Mr. Thomas." The doctor responded, as he left the room.  
  
Sam seated himself at the chair beside Stacey's bed. She spoke first, her voice still weak. "Honey, I know you're scared, I could see it in your face when I woke up. But I will be fine; I've dealt with this since I was 12." Sam took her hand in his and kissed it "Stacey, darling, you're my life now I'm not going to let anything hurt you. If we have to go to New York to have you checked over, we will."  
  
A loud sound suddenly echoed through the room. "That must be either one of your parents" He told her. He got up and opened the door. It was Ed and Samantha, Stacey's father and stepmother.  
  
Ed shook Sam's hand and Samantha hugged him. "Is she okay?" Ed strode into the room. "How are you, sweetie?" he asked, upon seeing Stacey awake. "Dad, I'm fine, I just fainted that's all." Stacey answered him. "That's not what I heard from Sam, he said that you went into shock."  
  
"I know, Dad. I'm going to be fine." Stacey stated "All I have to do is revise my diet and hire an assistant." Ed sighed. "You always have all the answers. I just pray you have the right one this time." Stacey just gave him a bright smile. "I see you still have that charm of yours." Samantha laughed 'It always worked wonders on your dad." "Oh Samantha!" Stacey cried "I missed you!" "I did too, Stace." Samantha answered as she hugged Stacey.  
  
"Anyway, Stacey, Its' getting late Samantha and I booked a room at the Beachfront Hotel, we should be going now." Ed said as he bent down and kissed Stacey's forehead. "Take care Stacey, we'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Sam, thank you for being there for my daughter." Ed told Sam. "My pleasure, Ed." replied Sam. "She's practically my entire life." With that, Ed and Samantha left.  
  
A/N: I know this is quite short but I have to go to this extremely distracting establishment called school. In addition 4 times a year, a very annoying event called exams come up. 


	3. Hope

A/N: If I made any mistakes describing the symptoms, effects and causes of diabetes do inform me. Reviews are eagerly awaited!  
  
"Mrs. Thomas, there is really no getting around it. Your diabetes has worsened due to the amount of stress you are under." explained Dr. Argragion-Pademan.  
  
"Dr. Argragion-Pademan, I don't really understand why my diabetes has worsened?" inquired Stacey.  
  
"Well, Diabetes is actually caused when your pancreas can't produce enough insulin and your body tissues are unable to absorb the glucose." Dr. Argragion-Pademan answered "Glucose is needed by your body for energy. Since you are under a lot of stress and therefore consume more energy, more glucose is released into your body and your pancreas can't produce enough insulin to absorb the glucose. The amount of insulin you inject everyday is not enough anymore."  
  
Sam started to look worried "In that case, what exactly will our next course of action be?"  
  
Dr. Argragion-Pademan replied "We'll have to increase the amount of insulin your wife takes in each day. However, we can't keep on doing that, she has to cut down on her stress."  
  
"I understand what you mean, Dr. Argragion-Pademan. I just want to know if you think this will affect my chances of living a somewhat normal life." Stacey questioned.  
  
"Oh no, not at all, not much anyway." Dr. Argragion-Pademan chuckled "Aside from being injected with insulin each day and a practically sugar-free diet, you life can go back to normal."  
  
A look of complete relief settled on the faces of both Sam and Stacey. "In fact, your chances of conceiving are as high as anyone else's." Dr. Argragion-Pademan continued "A common misconception, among diabetics is that they have little or no chance of conceiving. Your diabetes does put you and the baby through certain risks during pregnancy but all you need is to be careful and your or the potential baby are in almost no danger at all."  
  
A dazzling smile broke out on Stacey's face "Dr Argragion-Pademan, thank you very much. You don't know how happy this news has made Sam and me."  
  
"She's right, doctor. We've wanted a child for quite some time now but, we were scared." Sam admitted.  
  
Dr Argragion-Pademan answered "Well, you might just get your wish.", 


	4. The fight

Disclaimer: The BSC isn't mine.  
  
A/N this is the longest chapter yet. I wrote it while I attended an extremely boring seminar on raising butterflies. It was required so I was quite annoyed, that should explain the heated fighting at the start of this chapter. Considering its length, I expect a number of reviews. I'm quite disappointed that I've received only 8 reviews so far. So please do review I don't mind criticism.  
  
Sam parked his vintage Mustang in the driveway of his house and turned to face Stacey, who was seated beside him. "Are you sure you're ready to go to work now?" he inquired.  
  
"Sam I'm fine, ok?" Stacey answered, more than a little annoyed "I'm not a baby and I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself."  
  
Sam stared at her, dumbstruck. "I was just concerned, I really think you aren't ready yet... maybe you can wait a few days."  
  
Stacey yelled "Well, I'm tired of sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Unlike you, I'm not content to remain idle!"  
  
"Fine" bellowed Sam, hurt "Do what you want, don't listen at all to what I have to say."  
  
Stacey screamed "I married you to be my husband not my father!"  
  
Sam paused speechless, then continued "Great! You can start your new-found freedom, by getting off my car!"  
  
As Stacey left the car, Sam drove of towards three-fifty four McLelland. He found that driving through the streets of Stoneybrook had a somewhat calming effect on him. By the time he reached the house Kristy, Bart (Kristy's husband), and Karen still lived in after Elizabeth and Watson decided to move to Florida, his hands had stopped shaking completely. But he guessed that he still looked stricken.  
  
Kristy noticed his unhappy look right away. "What's wrong?" She asked, and then sensing that it would probably be a long and private conversation, she invited him up to her room. She led him up the stairs and sat him down on the overstuffed lavender couch in Bart and her room. "So what's wrong?" she repeated. 'Does it have something to do with Stacey?"  
  
"You're right" Sam admitted "Stacey's being particularly irritable and short-tempered these last few days. Today we had a big fight I really don't know what to do about it." "Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Nut you have to understand that she has just had a big shock." Kristy tried to comfort him. "I assumed so too. "Sam replied "I'm just trying to be there for her, I'm only trying to protect her." He paused, and then continued "I found her unconscious on the floor beside our bed, you can't possibly know how hard and painful that was for me."  
  
Kristy was shocked at the pain she saw radiating from his eyes. "Sam, I know you're in pain." Kristy stammered "But,.... um. Stacey hates to be treated like a child, she had to grow awfully fast, you know." "I guess so, but I really wish she'd open up to me." said Sam.  
  
"All you can do is to give her time and most especially love, then she will." Kristy replied in an attempt to comfort her older brother.  
  
"Kristy, do me a favor, would you?" pleaded Sam "Talk to Stacey for me." Kristy agreed quickly "Sure, Sam, I'll invite her and the rest of the former BSC here for a sleepover, so it won't be too obvious. IS that OK with you?" "If it is fine with Bart, then it's fine with me!" Sam hugged his younger sister. "You're the greatest." Kristy grinned "I know, I know."  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Click that button below, it won't take up too muck of your time. I can even make do with one or two word reviews. Even a simple good or bad or what other adjectives you come up with is fine with me. I'm used to short messages. After all, I come from the texting capital, the Philippines. By the way, tell me what you think should happen at the sleepover. The person, whose idea I'll use, will be an important character in the story and will be used in Chapter 5. Include the name and brief personality you want. 


	5. Thoughts

A/N: its been a while, 2 months to be exact. I'm really really sorry, I didn't update sooner, but I've been thinking really hard about what to do with the story. Fine, I admit it, I was busy! Anyway I hope you like the choice I made; it was Karena's idea which won (Check Reviews.)! Congratulations! This chapter will all be POVs. I want all of you to know what the characters are thinking and feeling. As always both compliments and criticism are eagerly awaited and demanded.( MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the BSC isn't mine  
  
Sam's POV: I don't know what's going on with Stacey. She was back to her usual affectionate and loving self after the sleepover. I guess Kristy spoke to her. I sure hope her good mood is there to stay. It's at times like this, that I thank God for her so much; the only thing missing would be a child, a child to be the best of both of us, a combination of Samuel and Anastasia Elizabeth. of Stacey and Sam. I pray that in time, she will learn to accept that she can't possibly protect herself alone. Stacey's attitude is something along the lines of 'it's me against the world.' I know she's been through quite a shock, but it gets quite annoying. I'm only trying to help and protect her. I don't think I'm being overprotective of her, I'm doing what I can and am supposed to, in my capacity as her husband. When I married her, I promised her parents, myself and above all, God that I would care for her. I intend to carry that promise out completely, not out of duty, but out of love, because that's exactly what I feel for Stacey. I know she loves me too. But it would really help if she was less irritable towards me. Somehow, I can't help but go back to all the happy memories I have of and with her. I can still vividly remember her, when I first met her. She was baby-sitting for David Michael. She was so young, but she had a certain maturity and confidence that instantly attracted me to her. I also remember the time, she was 15 and her parents were fighting again, even if they weren't married. I did the only thing I could have possibly done, in such a situation, I held her in my arms, until her sobbing subsided. That was when I realized that what I had with her wasn't a fling but love. Sometimes, I wish it would go back to those days when things were so simple.  
  
Stacey's POV  
  
I love Sam with all my heart, there's no getting around that. I have, do and always will. I know I have been a bit bitchy towards him lately, but I've learned to live without any man protecting me, after Dad decided to live in NYC. When I was a kid, I wanted that kind of protection for so long, but was denied it. So, I convinced myself that I could live without. I'd be fine... Then here comes Sam, trying to protect me... It does make me feel happy and secure, like I almost always am, when I'm around Sam. But, hey, it's a big change. he should understand, he went through it himself didn't he? Sometimes, I wish I had a normal family life, like Claudia, I'd gladly take Janine, just so I wouldn't have these fears and inhibitions. I am aware that he's just worried about me. I saw his face when I woke up. It was probably a big shock for him to find me unconscious in our room. But, he'll have to learn to deal with that. I'm 22 years old. I have my limits. Sure, it was a good thing for him to learn how to take my blood sugar or basic first aid when it comes to diabetes, hell that saved my life. Most men, would have written, my scream off as my breaking a nail or something like that. Sam rushed up; to be sure I was fine. He knew that if he was wrong, he'd look stupid. He didn't care. But enough is enough; he can't shield me from all that's wrong. I love Sam; I hope our marriage will last forever. I just wish that we can get through this happier and more secure but most of all together forever.  
  
Kristy's POV  
  
It is like so obvious! Sam loves Stacey, Stacey loves Sam. Like duh! Anyone can tell. I knew it since Stacey first met him, the gleam in her eyes, the glow of her face, it was so obvious. And the night Sam proposed cinched everything. He had brought her up to the hills one night and begged her to marry him. The moment they got home, I knew something had changed. Stacey had a special radiance. She looked like she owned the world, her stride was more confident, than I have ever seen it. Sam looked exuberantly happy and he was standing so close, a bit too close to Stacey. I saw it in their smiles, plus of course, the fact that Stacey had tears in her eyes and Sam was openly sobbing. The lipstick on Sam's chin and neck also added to my suspicions. Sure enough, he, later, told us that he and Stacey were engaged. Having seen them together since the start, I can honestly say, I don't understand what's wrong. Sure, Stacey confessed to me her feelings of Sam being too overprotective, but you get that if you're the second oldest in a family as big as ours. Stacey knows that. But, I sincerely believe that they'll make it through, they've been married for two years now, since Stacey was 20. They have been together since she was fourteen. They were meant for each other. They're just going through a rough spot now. I'm happy that Sam can still talk to me and confide in me. That's one part of our relationship that I'll always cherish. Stacey's friendship means a lot to me. The sleepover reminded me that I could never live without my BSC friends. It's good that Stacey doesn't look at me as a scheming, evil witch the way some people look at their husband's sisters. Both Stacey and Sam are very important to me.  
  
A/N same thing, next chapter may be a while, math, science, math, Filipino, social studies, math, Filipino, math, Filipino, math, math (have I mentioned Filipino and math?) get in the way. REVIEW! 


	6. A promise

A/N I know it's been a while but I am incredibly busy. We have about a million tests a week. Now, I'm disappointed I've received only 2 reviews but thanks to those who did review. Remember more reviews, faster updates. Just a word of warning though, this chapter has Sam romancing Stacey. I wanted to show their bond as husband and wife. And besides, this is NOT typical me. I'm feeling a bit odd today and this chapter is totally out of character for me. Remember more reviews, faster chapters.  
  
=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*  
  
Stacey took her key out of her purse and let herself in her house. She  
proceeded on upstairs to Sam and her room.  
  
"Hi baby" Sam greeted her, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked, taking in his formal attire.  
  
"Nothing much... would you put this on for me?" he asked, showing her a  
beautifully beaded red and gold dress.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she gasped "it's beautiful. How on earth did you choose  
something like that?"  
  
"Don't you trust my taste?" he asked her, laughing.  
  
"Not really and why would I put this on? Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Fine, if you must know I asked for Kristy's help." He replied "and as  
for where we're going, you'll find out when we get there."  
  
"Sam, tell me where we're going! And Kristy would never be able to choose  
something like this either."  
  
Sam laughed again. "I should have known you would be suspicious, I gave  
Kristy my credit card and I think she asked for your friend, Claudia's  
help."  
  
"But where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, now go put that dress on."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"It's a surprise! Now go and put your dress o, we haven't done anything  
special in a while."  
  
"Where?" Stacey teased him, putting her arms around his neck. "The  
bathroom or... here?"  
  
"Oh, it looks like we can take our dessert right here." Sam replied,  
kissing Stacey.  
  
"What about the appetizers?"  
  
"We can have our appetizer; dessert and the main course right here, right  
after the actual dinner." Sam murmured I'd like to discuss something."  
  
Stacey quickly put the dress on, curious to know where Sam was taking her  
and what they were to talk about.  
  
Before she could leave the room, gently took hold of her arm. He tried to  
tie a length of silken cloth around her eyes.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?' She demanded suspiciously?"  
  
"Nothing I just want it to be a surprise."  
  
"What is the surprise, exactly?"  
  
Finally, Stacey relented and let Sam tie the piece of cloth around her  
eyes.  
  
He took her hand and guided her down the stairs.  
  
When they reached what they both thought of as the "garden room" because  
it opened and led into a beautiful flower garden with a fountain in the  
middle, Sam removed Stacey's blindfold.  
  
At first she was annoyed. "You blindfolded me to bring me..."  
  
She broke off when she saw the beautiful room. There were rose petals and  
scented candles everywhere. She saw the crystal and the silver on the  
snow white cloth covered able and in the middle of it all was a bottle of  
expensive champagne and a beautiful long-stemmed rose. In the background,  
soft violin music played.  
  
"I would have hired a violin player, but I thought we would have enjoyed  
our privacy." Sam said, handing her the rose.  
  
"Oh Sam" Stacey replied, as she inhaled the rose "This is more romantic  
than any restaurant."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a long kiss.  
  
=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*~+=*  
  
One and a half hours later...  
  
"Stacey... Sam started "What would you think of..." "I mean would you like  
to..." he stammered "Could we-"  
  
Stacey burst out laughing. "Sam, what on earth are you trying to say? You  
have to say so as I can't read minds"  
  
"Well here goes... Stacey, would you like to try to... have a child with me?"  
  
Stacey just stared at him.  
  
"Dr. Argragion-Pademan said it would be ok, as long as you rested." Sam  
continued "We could afford it if you time off from-"  
  
Stacey interrupted him by throwing her arms around him. "I would love to  
have a child! I don't care if I have to stay home to do so..."  
  
"Great" Sam told her, kissing her.  
  
Soon the kissing led to something more and Sam was carrying Stacey up the  
stairs.  
  
"Is it time to start on our little plan now, Mrs. Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so."  
  
A/N Hope you liked it. Remember review, review, review and oh did I say  
REVIEW?! 


	7. Friends Change

A/N: Uh-Oh, its been really long hasn't it? I'm sorry, but I just came home from my vacation! This chapter will have a lot of description in it. I hope you like it! By the way, this chapter takes place the morning after the last one.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sam heard the birds chirping a melodious tune outside his window and felt like joining in. It seemed as though the gods were smiling down at him. He had a great job, a loving family and a wonderful wife. He gazed at the lithe, sleeping body, of his wife beside him. Her lovely oval face was resting on his bare chest. He gently moved his strong hands over the silky mess of gold that crowned her head and spilled out onto his torso, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. He continued to reflect on his good fortune. Soon, he predicted, he would have a child. His thoughts followed in this pattern until the telephone rang. He answered it hurriedly, wanting Stacey to continue her sleep.  
  
"Hello," he softly greeted. "May I know who this is?"  
  
"Sam!" the caller answered "Its Abby, Abigail Stevenson. Is Stacey there?"  
  
Sam suppressed a smile. "Of course, I know who you are! One moment, I'll get Stacey."  
  
He gently shook her slim body into consciousness and watched in awe, even after 2 years of marriage, as her long lashes swept over large sapphires and her tiny rosebud lips parted open in a yawn. She smiled up at him revealing even blocks of pearly enamel. He, then, informed her of her wake- up call from Abby.  
  
She grasped the phone with her long, graceful fingers and let the blankets tangled around her unclothed form fall onto the bed. "Abby?" she, somewhat sleepily, questioned as a form of greeting.  
  
"We have a problem, a big one." was the somber reply.  
  
Stacey quickly moved her willowy body into a sitting position, as Sam questioned her with his eyes. "What Problem?" With whom?"  
  
Abby release a sigh. "Mary Anne has decided to model for Penthouse, that's all Richard will say." Abby continued, in a rush. "She's throwing her entire life away! Why would she want to expose her self in such a manner to everyone?"  
  
Stacey gasped, putting one elegant hand over her rosebud lips. "Why, on earth? We must do something immediately."  
  
"Indeed, we must." Abby grimly swore. "and we will!"  
  
A/N: ok, I have to stop here... Sorry, but its late. Remember Review! 


	8. they had lost her

A/N: I'm back! But I'm annoyed, no one has been reviewing so I'm only going to update when I have 40 reviews. At the moment, I have only 32. So better review! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
"Black curls fell beside the lovely, innocent-looking heart shaped face. Big brown eyes framed by long, curly lashes seemed to be pleading with the viewer. Tiny pink lips seductively parted in a half smile. Below that was a slender body, covered only by see-thru blue and white sheets of cloth and cosmetic glitter on certain areas. The slim body flounced boldly around the platform and she suddenly reached behind her and-"  
  
Mary Anne's daydream ended abruptly with the insistent shrill ring of the phone beside her. She lazily lifted the phone out of it's cradle and brought it to her seashell-shaped ear. "Hello," she greeted, trying to remember whose voice it was that came on.  
  
"Mary Anne!" The caller practically screeched, from her own home, miles away. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
It finally dawned upon her who the caller was. It was a ghost of her past, so long gone, but yet, still there to haunt her. "What is it, you want, Kristin?"  
  
Kristy felt her blood surging upward, her eyes started to blaze. She was enraged, that the cold, distant person on the phone was once shy, sweet, caring and demure Mary Anne. "I've called to let you know that we all know of your insane decision to bare yourself for the world at large."  
  
"Kristin, now, you wouldn't think that it's for the world, would you?" Mary Anne, quite amusedly corrected her. "It's for me, its time I broke free of the cast that my family and I built around myself. I'm no longer Mary Anne, the shy one. I'm now a different person, what better than this way to tell everyone?"  
  
"Mary Anne, do be sensible, you graduated Valedictorian from Stoneybrook High School." Kristy cautioned her friend.  
  
Mary Anne let out a sarcastic laugh which somehow managed to sound like a peal of bells. "Then I went to New York, and I saw the world, in the truest sense."  
  
Kristy sighed, she was never one to give up. But this was beginning to look like a hopeless case. "Mary Anne, be sure... Once you do this, there's no turning back. You would have crossed the bridge and left it behind you to collapse into an ocean of regrets and finality.  
  
"I know, Kristin." Mary Anne declared, longing for the day when she would have finally done so and truly left her old life behind her. She wished to cast the old Mary Anne into an eternal pool of no return. "I do wish to cross the bridge very soon, and there is nothing you can do."  
  
Kristy's emotion overcame her and she was speechless for a moment, willing the words to come to her tongue. When her voice had returned, she found herself listening to nothing but the dull beep of the dial tone. She brushed away the tears that had reached her eyelids. She knew they had lost Mary Anne, not because she chose to uncover herself, but because she had changed. She was different, gone to the lights of New York, to the pages of Penthouse, to the sophistication of what she craved to be.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'm wrapping this story up by the way. If things go as planned, it will be about two or three chapters more plus an Epilogue. Tell me what you think because I'm not going to update until I have 40 reviews.  
  
Remember Review! 


	9. I hate PUKING!

A/N; it's been awhile, hasn't it? But I'm back with an update. To all of those who reviewed thanks! I'll be back when I have 47 reviews. CNJ- Yeah, I know that the last chapter wasn't that in-line with the story, but it will all come together, hopefully in this chapter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Stacey sighed and listlessly surfed through the TV shows that were on that day. She was bored out of her mind and Sam was still upstairs working out on the treadmill. Aside form the stifling boredom she was going through, she seemed to perennially have a pounding headache and had even been puking for days now, which was terribly disgusting as she particularly hated puking. She guessed that it was the stress of her wanting and trying to get pregnant so badly, not that she minded, and also Mary Anne and her current occupation. Sam constantly worried that it wasn't good for her diabetes if she kept on puking. But, her blood sugar and insulin remained at a steadily normal level. Suddenly the cordless phone beside her interrupted her thoughts with a dull beep. She grabbed it and lazily asked the caller to identify herself.  
  
"Stace, do you think you could come over here? Everyone is here" Kristy requested, referring only to Dawn, Claudia, Mallory and Abby because Jessi was on tour with the NYC Ballet Company.  
  
Stacey was relieved to finally have something to distract her from her pounding headache and boredom. "I'll let Sam know and I'll be over there."  
  
Kristy smiled. "Oh, tell him he should come as well, because Charlie, David Michael, Emily and Andrew arrived early for their visit.  
  
Stacey agreed and went upstairs to her bedroom to tell her husband. Sam saw her come in and smiled at her from the treadmill. "Hi Stace, How are you feeling."  
  
"Fine." She replied "except for this headache-" Suddenly a terrible bout of nausea gripped at her stomach and she ran to the bathroom adjacent their bedroom.  
  
Sam sighed and got off the treadmill and muttered to himself. "Here we go again." This had been happening for a week and a half now. He got a hand towel and a ponytail from the dresser. As he walked into the bathroom, the sounds of Stacey retching into the toilet echoed throughout the tiny room. He felt a stab of pity for her and handed the towel, which he had rinsed, and the ponytail to her. He sat on the edge of the tub and waited for her to finish wiping the sweat off her face. "You were saying, you were fine?" He teased her and gently rubbed her back.  
  
She made a face at him. "I'm fine now." She stood up and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash several times. She brushed her teeth for good measure "I hate barfing!" she told Sam.  
  
He walked over to her and tightly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "You'll live as long as you have mouthwash, toothpaste and a toothbrush."  
  
"Necessities in life." She told him as she walked to their closet.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned her, sitting down on their bed She turned to him. "To your sister's, and you're invited, as well. Charlie and the rest are there early."  
  
He laughed. "It's quite nice to know that I have the privilege of being invited to my old house. But what makes you think we're going? You've been sick for quite awhile, you know."  
  
"Sam!" Stacey protested. "Nothing will happen to me there. Besides like you said, its your old house and you'll be there!" She knew he would eventually give in and he did.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hi, Sam!" Kristy hugged her older brother and his wife. "Stacey, Hi, the rest are in the living room." She turned to Sam. "Sam, Charlie, Emily, David Michael and Andrew are upstairs in Charlie's old room."  
  
"Ok, thanks Kristy." Sam smiled at her then looked at Stacey. "And you take care, ok baby?" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and took Kristy aside. "She's been a bit sick lately. OS if she looks a bit green, call me and we're going home." He explained.  
  
"Ok" she agreed. "Now go, we have some girls talk." Sam just laughed and walked away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So, Kristy, what's up?" Mallory demanded. She was on a tight schedule as a best-selling author, after all. "Why did you call us here?"  
  
"This." She answered grimly, showing them a long article, which made it very clear that Miss Ana Marie Pierre (AKA Mary Anne Spier) had signed a contract with Penthouse to be their latest model.  
  
"Damn." Stacey muttered. "Who would have thought? Mary Anne?" She and Mary Anne were probably the most different members but they had really bonded during the weeks they had spent at Sea City with Mallory and her family.  
  
Dawn spoke up then. "I know. She's changed. I don't think we can stop her. The most we can do is let her know that we're still her friends and we'll be there for her, no matter what. Right?"  
  
"Right" Claudia echoed, thinking of how Mary Anne helped her when Mimi died. "There's really nothing more we can do."  
  
"I think, Mary Anne is doing this because she's insecure. She must have had this for a while now and we just did not notice it." Abby put in. "Please, let's make a pack now to always speak up and be there once we notice a negative change in each other."  
  
"You're right." Kristy murmured, thinking of how she noticed a big change in Mary Anne, weeks after she moved to New York, but had chosen to ignore it. The girls then promised to always be there for each other and for Mary Anne, as well.  
  
Suddenly Stacey weakly spoke up "Kristy, can you call Sam, please, I don't feel quite so good." She was looking quite pale and her face and neck was shimmering with sweat and had an odd greenish tint to it. Claudia rushed over to her and demanded to know if she was fine. She just shook her head softly and tried to bear the excruciating pains that were shooting through her back and abdomen.  
  
Kristy rushed to the foot of the stairs and called out as loudly as possibly. "SAM! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
He appeared at the foot of the stairs looking slightly worried. "What is it?"  
  
Kristy did not feel as panicky anymore. It was, after all, just a feeling of dizziness and nausea. "Stacey isn't feeling well." She informed her older brother.  
  
He was downstairs in a few moments. "I told her not to go, but did she listen? Oh no, she's fine..." He muttered. "Where is she? I'm bringing her home."  
  
Kristy led him to the living room but Stacey and Claudia were gone. "Where is Stacey?" Sam asked.  
  
"She felt like puking, so Claudia brought her to the bathroom." Dawn replied.  
  
Sam went to the bathroom door and saw a concerned-looking Claudia standing outside. "She wont let me in." she nervously fingered the ribbons she had woven into her long dark hair.  
  
Sam heard the sound of his miserable wife gagging into the toilet. "Stacey? May I come in?" He gently asked, aware that she might not want him to see her in her pitiful state. She had this somewhat obsessive compulsion to always look great when she was facing anyone, especially him, no matter how many times he told her he didn't mind.  
  
He was surprised to hear a faint 'yeah, please come in.' He pushed the bathroom door open and saw her bent over the seat, her hair hanging like a curtain. "Oh Sam, I hate this."  
  
"Your going to be fine." He encouraged her, putting a soft washcloth under a stream of cold water from the faucet. He gently sponged her still pale face, when she lurched towards the toilet and puked again. Sam started to panic, something must be really wrong with her and he insisted that she see a doctor that afternoon. To his surprise Stacey readily agreed.  
  
A/N: That was one of my longest chapters! Remember Review! 


	10. Wasn't it just yesterday?

A/N: Here I am again! I think I can have this story done by the end of (my) summer. I really can't believe that in three weeks, it will be back to school again! Well, enough of my whining and more writing, or rather typing!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Stacey curled up in her queen-sized bed and stifled a yawn. She was extremely exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. The dull pain in her head she had earlier had turned into a pounding headache. She had already visited a doctor with Sam, who took several tests including a pregnancy test. Half of her was ecstatic at the possibility of being pregnant; but the other half was terrified. She comforted herself with the thought that Sam was so caring to the extent that she had to force him to practice with his team. She suddenly decided that she didn't want to wait any longer to know what was wrong with her. She yanked the phone off the nightstand and dialed the number of her doctor's office.  
  
"Hello," the secretary answered "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Anastasia Thomas; I went in for several tests a day ago. Are the results in?"  
  
The nurse flipped through several files until she found what she was looking for. "Oh here it is, Mrs. Thomas." The nurse quickly told her the results.  
  
"Oh." Stacey sighed, not sure whether to be happy or disappointed. She softly put the receiver back in its cradle.  
  
==============================================================  
  
"Hey." Sam greeted, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
Stacey sat up nervously; she finally decided that she should be happy instead of disappointed. "I called the doctor's office for the results of the tests I took."  
  
He looked at her in anticipation. "Well?"  
  
"I'm... I'm Pregnant!"  
  
Sam smiled and embraced her tightly, thinking that it had only been yesterday that he had been eying her every time she'd come to mansion with the rest of Kristy's friends. Little did he know that almost the same thoughts were running through Stacey's head.  
  
Stacey's POV.  
  
I can't believe it! I'm pregnant with Sam's child. Wasn't it just yesterday that we met?  
  
=FLASHBACK- Dialogue concerning Stacey's friendship, her diabetes, Sam, etc. = "No thanks, I'm, um, on a diet."  
  
"You? You're skinny already!"  
  
"Brothers? Boys!"  
  
"Oh, you must be the one on a diet. That sure takes willpower."  
  
"I'm sorry. We forgot about you're diet."  
  
"I have a secret."  
  
"Oh Stace, I knew it. You have anorexia, right?"  
  
"I have- I have diabetes."  
  
"Oh, poor Stacey,"  
  
"Diabetes? Is that all?"  
  
"You're brother's so cute, Kristy."  
  
"Why don't you talk to... to Sam about it?"  
  
"My own brother? No way. Besides, he'd never understand. He's girl-crazy. You should have seen who- or maybe I should say what- he took to the movies last Friday. She's a freshman in high school and she had spiky yellow hair with green stuff at the ends, and this little lace gloves with the fingertips cut out."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Sam took a high school girl to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, I- Oh no. Stacey, I'm sorry. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. He is interested in you. Really."  
  
"Then what about that girl-"  
  
"You mean why did he take her out to the movies? Honestly, I don't know. But she was so weird. Sam'll never be serious about her. I'm positive. I think he went out with her just to shake Mom up."  
  
"I thought he liked me."  
  
"He does, he does."  
  
"Oh no! Please don't cry!"  
  
"Mom, what would you wear at a mansion?"  
  
"Stacey! Hey Stacey! Walk you home?"  
  
=END OF FLASHBACK=  
  
Sam just couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. "This is great." He murmured in Stacey's ear."  
  
==============================================================  
  
A/N: That is what boredom does to me. I dug out my old collection of BSC books and scanned through a few of them (Kristy's Great Idea, Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls, Boy-Crazy Stacey and Stacey's Choice) and I typed out some of the dialogue that I thought would fit in. I did not paraphrase anything although I did omit a few things like Stacey did not start crying immediately after Kristy said "he does, he does" Kristy said a few more irrelevant things (irrelevant to the plot of my fic, not to the plot of the book, which was Claudia ant the Phantom Phone Calls.) and then Stacey started to cry. I expect reviews. This took a lot of effort! 


	11. Go ahead

A/N: Uh-Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to keep all of you waiting for so long! I can not believe that I said it would be done by the end of my summer because obviously, its not. I hope all of you understand.... Oh by the way, I said only 2 or 3 chapters more a few chapters ago. Following that timeline, this or the chapter afterwards is supposed to be the epilogue. Its not. I've decided o give it a few more chapters. But that's only if you want it. So please tell me in a review.

"Stacey, darling, this is the best news ever." Sam excitedly whispered in his wife's ear, tightening his hold on her.

Stacey relaxed her body in his strong grip and sighed. "I know. I've wanted this for so long... But what if something goes wrong?"

Sam stroked the silky spill of golden hair, trying to comfort her. "Yes, but those risks are minimal, remember?"

"Which is precisely why you're going to further diminish those risks by quitting your job and going on bed rest." Sam informed her, releasing his grip and gently pushing her down on the bed. "Starting now."

"What?!" she shot back up to a sitting position, colliding with his still bent upper body. "Oops, sorry. But what about dinner with your family tonight? And the picnic Kristy and the rest planned for the day after tomorrow? It's been years since I've seen some of them before the get-together at Kristy's and that was cut short. And Mary Anne. What about her? We still haven't come up with a solution! She won't talk to us. We have to be there for her parents. They're absolutely distraught. My firm! I'm head accountant; I have a lot of duties! We have the Kahlila account to worry about and the-"

"My point exactly." He interrupted her, still rubbing his shoulder. "If I let you do one thing, you'll insist on doing a million others which is not good for you or the baby. And besides that, we can afford your taking time off or quitting altogether. " He reached between them to caress her still flat stomach.

"No we can't. What with my diabetes, the special measures needed to ensure a healthy baby." She sank back down on the soft pillows, apparently exhausted. "Then there's the house, keeping it up is expensive. Then the baby. I fully intend on making sure it gets the best possible care and upbringing. Not to mention wardrobe!"

"House, treatment, care, upbringing, we can afford." Sam kissed her forehead softly, lying down beside her. "Wardrobe, I'm not so sure." He teased.

"But that's the most important part." Stacey joked, moving nearer him. "Don't you want a beautiful wife and child?"

"You're beautiful, no matter what you're wearing, or not wearing." He told her in his best Gomez voice, making her laugh lightly.

She rolled onto her side, his arm supporting her. "Sam, even after almost a decade, you can still make me laugh. I love you. I love you so much. But is that really enough? Will that get us through life? Not only financially, mind you, but through all the rest as well."

He brushed the blonde hair falling into the big blue filling with worry. "I love you too Stace. And yes that will, and when that's not enough; we'll have anything else to fall back on. Seriously, we have enough on our own. What I'm making is plenty. We have our savings. Added to that, is the fact that Mom and Watson are perfectly willing to help out. Your mom and dad are too, they told me before they left. We can even move back to McLelland if you want to. We're always welcome there. It is after all, too large for only three people. But we won't have to do any of that, unless you want to. Okay?"

She let herself fall and be completely supported by his arm. "But, please don't make me give up all my social and family duties. The boredom will kill me. Please?' She begged him, her face buried in the junction of his neck and shoulders.

"Ok... We'll talk to Dr. Argragion-Pademan and we'll come up with something." He promised her. "But for the moment, I think its best if the family dinner be reduced to a small one here and you may not, I repeat MAY NOT obsess about Mary Anne further. You may only meet your friends here or at McLelland. And don't think you can get away with otherwise because my darling sister shall be briefed about your condition and all the little rules that go with it. Not to mention what I'll do to her and the rest of your baby-sitters if they dare to disobey my rules. Is that clear, Mrs. Thomas?" Sam questioned, smiling at the still half-buried face, which eventually shot up to face him.

"And who exactly are you to insist on that? Dr. Thomas?" Stacey demanded.

"Your husband, of course!" Sam laughingly replied and he pressed his lips passionately against hers, teasing her with his tongue and teeth, his hands tangled in her hair.

When he did finally release her, she smiled at him. "Even still. You don't have any control."

"Yeah right," He teased her. "I mean didn't you just completely surrender to my kiss? Speaking of which, if you need any more reminders just ask me or feel you stomach and think of the nausea."

Stacey groaned. "If you don't mind, I'd highly prefer asking you instead of remembering hours spent puking."

"Go ahead. I'd appreciate it more, as well."

Stacey playfully swatted him on the arm. "So that's what you want?!"

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
